Twilight Pizzeria
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: Bella Swan's life isn't glamorous. She's a college English major and works at the pizzeria in her spare time. Which there seems to be a large amount of. Is meeting a classmate's brother going to change her life or will it remain the same dull one?Allhuman


**A/N: The idea just popped into my head so I sat at my laptop and just let my fingers fly over the keys. I'm not sure if this is any good but any comments even the negative are welcome as long as they're constructive. **

**Disclaimer: All characters recognizable belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_Chapter One: If I'd worn those shoes I'd want to be the witch that a house fell on too._

* * *

The pizzeria was a buzz with voices and laughter. Even in the back over the iHome blasting Beatles music I could tell it was full. Twilight Pizzeria was one of the oldest in the city. The building was old but in excellent condition and every pizza was made in the old fashioned in the wall pizza oven. The brick wall was cool to the touch but the burning fire inside was anything but cool. Countless times I'd made my way home with burns jotted across my fingers. It was a classic place celebrities had apparently dined here but I'd only ever heard of it after they'd left. The waiters and waitresses didn't do much talking to me they were too obsessed by pretty girls and somewhat attractive boys.

The timer dinged and I moved to remove the pizza from the oven and put it on a tray. This was the last pizza I had to make for the day. Deciding to just drop it off to the waitress in the front on my way out I grab my iPod from the iHome that all the chefs at Twilight used. It had been a thank you gift from the owners and an escape from the Italian music that played over and over. Dropping my iPod into my bag I change back into my faded blue jeans and my blue blouse. The pizza was where I'd sat it last and grabbing it with both hands I push my way through the swinging doors.  
"Hey Jess here's the pizza." Jessica Stanley was a little shorter than I was her hair was this big mass of curls that was pulled into a ponytail. Her uniform was the same as all the other servers. Black pants or skirts and a dark blue shirt with the logo in the corner.

Jess groans from where she'd positioned herself on the floor and opens one of her closed eyes "Bella if you do me a huge favor I'll give you half my tips from tonight." Her heels were on the floor next to her arranged nicely. Her feet must have been killing her. I wasn't sure whether to agree or not. I didn't even know what she wanted me to do for crying in the night.  
"Depends on what the favor is."  
"Deliver the pizza to table 12. That's all I ask of you my feet are killing me." She flopped on the ground and groaned loudly. She looked so sad and pathetic and she was one of the nicer waitresses. If I'd worn heels to walk around for hours on end I would have wanted a house to fall on me like it had to the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz. I grin at her and readjust my bag before making my way towards table 12. The way the tables are set up in Twilight's is there is no order they just set a table down and threw a number at it.

As she neared the booth she's almost shocked to see one of her classmates and her fiancé sitting at the table. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were both in a couple of my classes we got along pretty well. Alice glances up as I near the table and flashes a giant grin my direction. "Bella?" her bell-like voice chimed, "What are you doing here?"  
I grin at her and set the pizza down before shrugging "I work here."

"Really?" Her tone was surprised, "I've never seen you while I've been here before."  
"I work in the back making the food." I chuckle at her surprise, "If I wasn't back there you'd probably have to wait twenty more minutes for your pizza."

She smiles at me, "Would you like to join us? My brother is visiting so Jasper and I decided to show him the best pizza parlor in town."

"I'd love to but I have to study for my chemistry test that's tomorrow." I groan at the thought of the test and push some of my brown locks from my equally brown eyes.

Alice frowns sadly "Are you sure you can't stay and eat with us for a little bit?" her eyes were wide like a puppy that had just been kicked.  
"Alice maybe Bella can join us tomorrow night for dinner." Jasper tries to soothe his fiance's pout over. Alice perks up and turns her gleaming eyes on me again this time they were full of hope. Jasper smiles at me "What do you say Bella will you join us tomorrow for dinner?"  
Alice nods enthusiastically "Please we never get to hang out outside of class."  
Throwing a smile in her direction and nod, "Sure just give the information tomorrow during class." I wave and move towards the entrance. Before I can get to far I hear my name being called.  
"Bella" I turn to see who called my name and grin as Angela another cook comes out with a box in her hands. "We the kitchen staff know you have to study for the test and we know that you probably won't stop to get food or make anything." She holds out the box for me to take.

Looking at her confused I open the lid and gasp at the large pepperoni pizza sitting in the box. "There's no way I can eat all this by myself." I look up at her, "And there's no way I can take this without paying."  
Angela laughs "Take the pizza it's on Ben and I. We gave you a large because we figured Emmet and Rose would be in your apartment and want some food too." Knowing arguing with their intentions and the truth of Emmet being hungry made me accept the pizza and move away with a grin."See you tomorrow for the lunch shift." Angela waves before moving back to the kitchen.

I move toward the door again debating how I was going to open the pull open door with my hands full of a pizza box. My contemplation was interrupted when a boy opens the door for me. He had green eyes, unruly bronze hair, and his crooked smile was dazzling. He was absolutely positively without a doubt the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid my eyes on. I smile at him through a blush and murmur a thank you before going through the door and walking towards my apartment completely distracted by the gorgeous god-like man I'd just encountered. I knew who'd be starring my dreams tonight and I didn't even know his name.


End file.
